one shoot story with all
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: cerita singkat banget / various X you or you X various, rate random also with random character/ last : Gokudera TYL, Hibari TYL/ now : Verde/ OOC, Gaje, Dislike? Don't read. request still open. Don't kill me minna, because so...late update and can't fill your request! XD
1. Gokudera

Ketika sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris, sebuah tangan nakal dengan tak tahu dirinya menarik bukumu. Kau berbalik, menatap pelakunya dengan kesal.

.

"Apa ini? Banyak sekali salahnya." ejeknya.

"Kau tak mau mengajariku Gokudera-kun, jadi aku buat seenaknya saja!"

.

Pemuda berambut silver itu tersenyum penuh misteri, membuatmu merinding karena jika dia begitu pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak baik -untukmu terutama- nantinya.

.

"Well, jika kau memaksa, baka-onna. Pilih, mau ala sparta atau-?"

"Ugh...mana pun tidak." ptongmu cepat "Aku belajar sendiri saja."

"Jawaban salah." dia menyeringai lebar.

.

Tahu-tahu kau sudah ditarik dari kursi dan kini terbaring di ranjang dengan dia diatasmu.

.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?"

"Karena kau tak memilih jawaban manapun berarti kau lebih suka bersamaku."

.

Sial, garis bawahi warna merah menyala kalau dia memberi pilihan kau harus memilih salah satu -dengan sangat hati-hati- jika tak mau berakhir dengan keadaan begini.


	2. Yamamoto

"Bosa...nnn..." gerutumu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Beberapa hari ini cuaca tak jelas, mendung, hujan, cerah bentar ujan lagi bahkan hari ini angin menderu tanda hujan badai. "Bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Maa, maa, sabar saja tunggu hujan reda." ujar Yamamoto yang sembari tadi memoles Shigure Kintoki miliknya.

"Kalau tak reda sampai malam?"

"Ya menginap." kamu melotot pada teman sekelasmu yang super ngak peka dengan keadaan. "Eh, salah ya? Ahahahahaha"

"Kau kan Rain Guardian, buat hujannya berhenti dong!" saking kesal dengan cuaca hari ini sampai bicaramu jadi ngawur hingga pemuda yang ada di depanmu bingung sendiri.

"Ahahahaha, aku ini memang Rain Guardian tapi bukan dewa hujan." katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pastinya tidak sedang gatal ketombean. "Eh...bagaimana kalau kita main sambil nunggu hujan?"

"Main apa?"

"Black jack?"

"Boleh lah."

"Yang kalah kena hukuman." Yamamoto nyengir lebar.

"Oke!" kau menjawab dengan yakin karena di majalah remaja bilang peruntunganmu hari ini baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaa!" jeritmu frustasi karena tak menang sekalipun setelah mencoba 10 putaran, sementara remaja berkulit tan di depanmu tertawa sambil guling-guling di lantai kamarnya. Bahkan ayah pemuda itu tadi tertawa dari lantai bawah mendengarmu kesal karena kalah telak.

"Ahahahahaha! Aduh...kau memang sangat sial hari ini!"

"Aaahhh! Benciiiii!" kau melempar semua kartu di tanganmu ke arah Rain Guardian Vongola yang masih saja meringkuk menahan tawa. Kau bersumpah takkan percaya ramalan bintang lagi! "Jangan ketawa terus!"

.

Di luar deru angin sudah tak terdengar meski masih gerimis, kau pun menyambar tas dan jaket yang kau letakkan di atas meja belajar milik Yamamoto.

.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya setelah susah payah berhenti tertawa.

"Angin sudah tak ada, pinjam payung!"

"Marah, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan payung.

"Tidak!" sahutmu ketus langsung berbalik secepatnya ingin pulang.

"Hei, kau lupa hukumanmu lho." Kau mematung, hukuman... Apes banget...tapi sudah janji, janji itu hutang dan harus dilunasi.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" Tanyamu pasrah. "Jangan yang susah ato aneh-aneh!"

"Ahahahaha, nga susah. Besok buatkan aku bekal ya?" matanya berkata 'nga boleh nolak'

Kau menghela nafas, itu bukan hal sulit "Oke! Kubuatkan yang enak!" katamu semangat.

"Ah, satu lagi!" seru Yamamoto tiba-tiba hingga kau terpaksa kembali menoleh dan

.

CUP!

.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan. Lagi-lagi kau mematung dan kali ini wajahmu pasti semerah apel atau kepiting rebus.

"Sampai besok!" serunya dengan wajah senang ketika kembali masuk kedalam kedai, meninggalkanmu yang masih bengong sambil memegang pipi kananmu yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya aka dicium.

"...Sebenarnya hari ini...sial atau beruntung?" batinmu dengan perasaan tak menentu dan jantung berdebar kencang. Yakin besok kau pasti tak tanggup menatap wajah apa lagi mata Yamamoto Takeshi seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Story by : LIRINA

LIRINA : Kalo ada yang pengen request silakan! Caranya :

Ketik nama tokoh spasi rate kirim ke tombol imut dibawah *kedip-kedip* (author ngacir sebelum dilempar tomat busuk)

.

*balik lagi*

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

PLEASE *puppy eyes no jutsu*

*kabur lage*


	3. Giotto

Takut.

.

Itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kau rasakan saat ini. Baru beberapa jam lalu kau meninggalkan Vongola HQ untuk membeli titipan dari beberapa Guardian namun di tengah jalan mobil yang mengantarmu dicegat, orang-orang yang menemanimu entah masih hidup atau sudah mati karena mereka ditembak oleh sekawanan orang asing. Mereka membiusmu, membuatmu tak sadarkan diri, membawamu entah kemana karena begitu kau sadar kau ada di ruangan sempit tanpa jendela hanya sebuah pintu besi yang tak bisa kau buka meski digeser, didorong, bahkan dipukul. Hanya terdengar sebuah suara dari sebuah speaker-speaker kecil di sudut atas tembok ruangan yang mengatakan kau adalah sandera untuk memancing pimpinan Vongola.

.

Kau berteriak, memohon, menangis, semua percuma, tak ada yang mendengarmu. Kau sendirian, makluk lemah yang disebut Herbivora oleh Cloud Guardian Vongola yang berhati dingin.

.

"Siapa saja...tolong aku..." bisikmu disela tangis.

.

'Sudah untung mereka hanya menculik dan menyekapmu, tidak menyiksa atau melakukan hal keji lain!' batinmu untuk menguatkan diri. 'Kau harus kuat demi dia!'

.

.

.

Lama...entah berapa lama kau terkurung. Tak ada penunjuk waktu, kau bahkan tak bisa mendengar kicauan burung atau suara lainnya yang artinya kau ada di bawah tanah. Tempat sempurna menyembunyikan sesuatu atau dalam kasusmu menyekap orang tanpa ketahuan.

.

.

.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! AKAN KUBUNUH PEREMPUAN SIALAN ITU!"

.

Sebuah teriakan dari suara asing mengejutkanmu yang tertidur karena lelah menangis. Seseorang masuk dengan nafas memburu, ditangan kanannya ada sebuah pistol berlapis emas. Kau mungkin akan berkata itu pistol yang cantik jika tak ketakutan seperti sekarang. Orang itu menatapmu dengan mata melotot, jelas marah karena apa, kau tak tahu.

.

"Perempuan sialan."

.

DOR! Sebuah peluru meleset menembus lengan kirimu. Kau menjerit kesakitan, merapat ke dinding agar tetap bisa berdiri.

.

"Cih, kali ini pasti kena jantung." nadanya terkesan yakin ditambah seringai mengerikan membuatmu makin gemetar. Kau menutup matamu rapat-rapat, menunggu peluru-peluru berikutnya menembus tubuhmu.

.

Namun sekian detik tak ada suara apapun, tak ada suara tembakan atau raung kemarahan. Kau mengintip melalui celah tanganmu yang menutup wajahmu. Kau terbelalak kaget melihat orang tadi membeku masih dengan posisi hendak menembakmu.

.

"Y/N..." Suara itu, wajah itu, beserta semua atribut yang digunakannya juga api orange sebening kristal, orang itu datang menyelamatkanmu. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Kau pun berlari menghampirinya, menghambur dalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk punggungmu dengan lembut, membuatmu makin erat memeluknya.

.

"Tak apa, kita pulang sekarang." bisiknya. Saking leganya kau kehilangan kesadaran dalam pelukannya, entah pingsan entah tertidur sehingga kau belum bisa mengatakan terimakasih tapi kau yakin saat membuka mata nanti kau pasti akan mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih telah datang, Giotto."

.

.

.

Ed : Yak, ini ditulis RIN untuk request dari ley-san. Suka nga?

RIN : Terus terang tanpa padam (?) aku bingung mau buat cerita apa tentang RXGiotto. *guling-guling nga jelas sambil nonton film crocodile.*

Ed : ogah bgt nonton ntu. Yak, minta review aja buat yang berkenan memberi!


	4. Mukuro

"Aku kangen..." bisikmu lesu. Disaat sedang sendirian begini kau malah memikirkan dirinya. Orang yang kau sukai, namun kini dia ada di tempat lain. Mungkin sedang bertarung dengan preman lainnya atau mungkin malah sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil memainkan harmonika pemberianmu.

.

"Sebut namaku 3 kali saat kau merindukanku, maka aku akan datang." kau meniru ucapannya sebelum pergi "Memangnya dia itu hantu?"

.

Tak tahu harus marah atau tertawa mengingat kata-katanya saat itu. Sekali lagi rasa rindu menyelimuti hatimu.

.

"Mukuro..., aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Mukuro." hening, kau jadi ragu menyebut namanya sekali lagi hingga akhirnya yang keluar adalah "Rokudo Mukuro menyebalkan!"

.

Kau menunggu beberapa saat. Berharap ada seseorang pemuda kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu, tersenyum dengan senyum jail seperti biasa. Kau hanya tersenyum miris, sudah pasti dia bohong kan? Dia pasti lebih memilih bersama Nagi atau MM dibanding dirimu yang lemah dan hanya biasa menanti pertolongan jika dalam bahaya.

.

"Mukuro..." kau pun tertidur sambil menangis, menangis karena rasa rindu dan kesal padanya.

.

Saat kau tertidur seseorang pemuda masuk ke kamarmu, perlahan diusapnya bulir air mata yang menetes di sudut matamu.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau menangis..."

.

Belaian lembut membuatmu merasa nyaman, sentuhan hangat di bibirmu membuatmu membuka mata perlahan.

.

"Ngh..." akhirnya kau melihat sosok yang kini ada di sampingmu. "Kau..."

"Iya, ini aku, amore mio." Dia menciummu dengan lembut, kau pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya. Mengeleminasi jarak kalian hingga kau bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aishiteru, Mukuro..."

.

.

.

RIN : kayaknya ada yang teriak pilih kasih nie karena aku buat cerita mukuro kayak gini *dilempar celurit*

Yah, pokoke beginilah hasilnya kalo aku buat cerita mukuro. Im MukuDaeBya lover! *readernya malah ngakak sambil ngelempar buah busuk dan marsmallow kadaluwarsa.


	5. Fuuta

"Fuutaa!" kau menyerukan nama pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah melintasi taman bermain bersama 2 orang anak.

"Ah, Y/N-chan." ia tersenyum padamu.

"Yang mau mendekati Fuuta harus bayar upeti pada Lambo!" salah satu anak yang berambut hitam dengan kaos motif sapi menghadangmu.

"Lambo jangan!" yang satu lagi ribut melarang.

"Ahahahaha, tak apa I-pin. Aku bawa ini untuk kalian berdua." Kau menyerahkan sekotak coklat strawberry yang langsung disambar Lambo untuk dibawa kabur. Kau segera meraih kerahnya "Makan bareng dengan I-pin atau tak ada cake untukmu besok!" ancammu.

"Huahahahaha! Kalo besok ada cake Lambo akan jadi anak baik!" Keduanya naik ke tempat perosotan. Mereka makan coklat itu berdua dengan girang.

.

"Ah, seperti biasa kau selalu bisa mengatur mereka." Fuuta menghampirimu.

"Hm, aku kan juga punya adik hyper active seperti mereka." kalian berdua duduk di ayunan. "Fuuta, katanya kau bisa meramal ya?"

"Ah, begitulah. Tapi kemampuanku memburuk jika mendung dan hujan." katanya diselingi tawa kami berdua.

"Bisa meramal percintaan ngak?" tanyamu lagi.

"Bisa. Kau mau diramal ya?" Kali ini giliranmu merona, kau mengangguk pelan. "3 besar yang pantas jadi pacarmu, baiklah. Ayo kita coba."

.

Fuuta mengeluarkan buku bersampul coklat yang lumayan besar dan berat. Ia membuka halaman entah keberapa kemudian meletakkan tangannya di permukaan buku. Beberapa saat kemudian benda-benda di sekitarmu melayang termasuk dirimu juga nyaris melayang jika tak berpegangan pada tiang ayunan. Syukur kau pakai celana panjang, jika rok pasti tersingkap.

.

" Peringkat tiga yang cocok jadi pacarmu adalah Shiro Kagami."

"Siapa itu? Aku nga kenal." kalian kan baru masuk SMA jadi itu mungkin adalah salah satu anak di sekolah.

"Peringkat kedua adalah Ryou Amachi." katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Amachi? Itu kan teman sekelas yang masuk pemandu sorak pria?" kau belum terlalu kenal tapi dia masuk peringkat 2?

"Peringkat pertama adalah..." kau menanti dengan jantung berdebar. "...adalah..."

"Fuuta? Siapa dia?" kau jadi khawatir karena pemuda itu terdiam lumayan lama. Tiba-tiba semua benda jatuh, Fuuta tampak menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam buku besar di pangkuannya. "Fuuta?! Apa ada yang salah?! Jangan-jangan kau tak enak badan malah-"

"Bukan..., bukan begitu. Ramalan tadi..peringkat pertamanya..."

"Orangnya jelek? Atau sudah tua ya sampai kau tak sanggup bilang."

"Enak saja, aku kan tidak jelek atau tua!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kau terkesima.

"A...etto..." dia juga tergagap, kalian sama-sama bingung. Saling bertatapan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Peringkat...pertamanya...kamu ya?" kau mencoba memberanikan diri bicara.

"..." hanya anggukan singkat, kalian kembali terpaku.

.

"Alalala? Kalian berdua kenapa? Kok merah begitu?" Lambo datang dengan mulut belepotan coklat.

"Hya? Apa kalian bertengkar?" I-pin tampak khawatir.

"Ti-tidak, kami tak bertengkar. Iya kan Fuuta?"

"I-iya..., semua baik-baik saja." katanya, kami memaksakan diri tertawa.

"Kalian mencurigakan..."

"Ada yang disembunyikan." kedua anak ini sungguh makin mempersulit saja!

"A-aku pulang ya! Bye!" kau kabur sebelum mereka sempat membalas kata-katamu. Peringkat pertama untuk jadi pacarmu adalah Fuuta?! Mimpi pun kau tak pernah!

.

~Omake~

.

"Nee, Fuuta. Kenapa wajahmu masih merah begitu? Apa kalian tak sengaja ciuman?" Lambo sengaja menggoda Fuuta yang masih saja terpaku memeluk bukunya.

"L-lambo!" I-pin ikutan memerah mendengar candaan yang sungguh tak cocok keluar dari anak berusia 8 tahun seperti Lambo.

"Kalau saja memang kejadian mungkin bagus, sayangnya tidak."

"...Fuuta-nii..."

"Aku bercanda I-pin! Ayo pulang, Tsuna-nii dan mama pasti sudah menunggu untuk makan malam."

.

.

.

RIN : Gariiiiiiing...!

Cerita ini biasa banget yah? Nga menarik? Maaf jika tak suka. Hanya ini yang terpikir saat ini. *mewek sambil makan nastar punya edden sambil dicelup ke coklat*


	6. Tsuna

Sawada Tsunayoshi alias Dame Tsuna, siapa pun di SMP Namimori pasti tahu dia. Akhir-akhir ini sang Dame Tsuna tampaknya populer karena selalu ditemani oleh Gokudera Hayato si separuh bule jenius yang galak dan nyebelin dan Yamamoto Takeshi si atlit Baseball kebanggaan sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini mulai tertarik dengan Kendo.

.

"Kok bisa kau jadi populer tiba-tiba, Tsuna-kun?" Tanyamu ketika sedang ada jam bebas.

"Eh...etto..., aku sendiri tak tahu Y/N-chan." Jawabnya gugup. Pasti ada yang bohong deh.

.

Keesokan harinya kau melihat Ketua OSIS Namimori yang super duper angker ngumpul bersama Tsuna and the geng. Karena penasaran kau pun mendekatinya dan melihat dari tempat yang agak tersembunyi.

.

"Varia benar-benar membuat kepalaku mau pecah!" gerutu Gokudera. "Tapi mereka lumayan membantu kali ini."

.

Varia? Geng berandal?

.

"Maa,maa, tenanglah Gokudera. Yang penting semua sudah selesai dan Tsuna sudah sah menjadi pemimpin Vongola berikutnya. Vongola Decimo, pemimpin keluarga Mafia terkuat di dunia! Ahahaha, aku makin tertarik dengan game ini!"

"Ini bukan Game, Yakyuu baka!"

.

Mafia? Vongola Decimo?

.

"Kufufufu, ada pengintip rupanya."

"Gyaaa!" kau terlonjak kaget karena tanpa kau sadari ada pemuda berseragam Kokuyo berdiri di belakangmu. "A-aku nga nguping!"

"Y/N-chan?" suara Tsuna mengalihkan perhatianmu dari pemuda bermata bi-color. "Sedang apa, oh?! HIE?! Mukuro-kun!"

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi. Kau merindukanku?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir pada Chrome." siapa lagi itu? Kau makin bingung. Tsuna tampak berbeda kali ini.

"Kufufufu, dia baik. Nanti juga dia akan ke rumahmu kan?"

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun?" kau berusaha mengerti situasi tapi tetap saja bingung. "Dia siapa?"

"Ah, maaf. Membuatmu kaget, Mukuro bukan orang jahat kok, hanya usil."

"Ha?" usil? Bukannya mesum?

"Kufufufu, kau itu tak lihat dia itu lucu? Membuatku gatal untuk mengganggunya."

"Mukuro, jangan ganggu dia. Dia temanku."

"Karena Decimo yang meminta kali ini kulepaskan, Kufufufu." pemuda berambut indigo itu bergabung dengan Hibari Kyouya yang sejak tadi mengawasi dari jauh.

"Kau...mafia?"

"Yah, walau sebenarnya ingin kutolak tapi aku adalah pemimpin Vongola berikutnya. Mereka menyebutku Decimo yang artinya kesepuluh."

"Oh..., karena itu Gokudera menyebutmu jyuudaime?"

"Ahahahaha, ya gitu deh."

"Tsuna..."

"I-iya?"

"Kau membuatku tertarik!" entah kenapa bukannya takut kau malah bersemangat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kaget karena ucapanmu yang tak terduga. "Mulai sekarang aku juga akan bergabung dengan kalian!"

"Baka! Otakmu sama saja dengan Yakyuu baka ini!" Gokudera yang mendengar kata-katamu malah marah. Kau dengan sengaja melingkarkan tanganmu di lengan kanan sang Decimo. Tentu saja Tsuna jadi kikuk dan wajahnya memerah "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak!" katamu ngotot.

"Maa,maa, makin banyak kawan makin bagus!" Yamamoto Takeshi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalamu. "Selamat bergabung!"

"Jika kalian membuat onar di Namimori maka akan ku Kamikorosu!" Ancam Hibari sambil lalu.

"Hiii!" teriakmu bersamaan dengan Tsuna, kalian kemudian saling pandang akhirnya tertawa bersamaan. Hari-harimu kedepan pasti akan berat tapi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

RIN : Nah, yang ini masuk K apa T? Aku bingung sendiri. Ini lebih mirip edisi gabungan dibanding edisi Tsuna. Maafkan aku!

Reader : TIADA MAAF BAGIMU! *bersiap lempar bom*

RIN : *Kabur*


	7. Ryouhei

"Ayo semangat TO THE EXTREME!" seru pemuda bersurai putih tanpa berpikir kalau para juniornya sudah setengah mati mengikuti latihan maraton yang dia usulkan dan dia setujui sendiri a.k.a seenak udel aja tuh orang karena dia ketua club tinju.

.

"Senpai! Istirahat dulu!" serumu yang disambut sorakan dari anggota lain yang sudah nyaris sekarat.

"Ini baru 10 kali keliling sekolah! Belum cukup untuk pemanasan TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ini bahkan lebih berat dari latihan karateku!" bentakmu.

.

Kau adalah anak pemilik dojo karate dengan ayahmu yang menjadi guru sekaligus pemiliknya. Sungguh, latihan yang kau jalani sejak kecil pun tak pernah memaksamu hingga kaki dan badan nyaris terpisah. Berlebihan? Oke, nga sampai segitunya tapi keliling sekolah Namimori Chuu sebanyak 20 kali hanya untuk pemanasan itu sudah keterlaluan banget!

.

"Senpai, kita adu kemampuan ya?" tantangmu. Kau sudah sering ikut kejuaraan dan pernah menyabet perak beberapa kali.

"Extreme! Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Jika aku menang kau harus melakukan latihan sesuai porsi yang kuberikan."

"Memangnya makanan pakai porsi? Aku terima TO THE EXTREME! Jika kau kalah maka aku punya satu perintah mutlak TO THE EXTREME untukmu!"

"Siapa takut" padahal dalam hati kau lumayan gentar.

.

Yak, karate vs street boxing. Napa jadi street boxing? Karena cara tarung yang digunakan tak sepenuhnya mengikuti aturan tinju alias pake kaki juga, lagian itu kan dilakukan di jalan jadi cocok aja dah. *alasan maksa dan nga guna*.

.

"Hyaaa!" kau melompat untuk menyarangkan tendangan di dada pemuda bersurai putih jabrik.

.

Tendanganmu ditahan olehnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh. Kakimu mendarat di antara persilangan tangannya, dengan cepat ia menangkap kakimu yang terperangkap. Kau berusaha menarik kakimu, sayangnya cengkraman itu kuat sekali. Dengan cepat tangannya yang masih bebas mengarah ke wajahmu. Tak bisa lari, kau memejamkan mata hingga merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di pipi kananmu.

.

"Kau kalah." katanya dengan senyum 5 jari, kau mendengus kesal. Ternyata meski kau bisa mengimbangi kecepatan seniormu ini, kau tetap tak bisa menang melawan tenaga laki-laki.

"Ah..." desahmu kesal. Anggota lainnya juga ikut down, hei ini kan pertarungan jadi nga salah kan kalau ada menang kalah. "Baiklah, karena aku menang kuputuskan tiap latihan kita pemanasan keliling sekolah 10 kali! Dan tak boleh di tolak TO THE EXTREME!"

"Orz!" sahut mereka lemas. 10 lebih baik dari 20 kan?

"Dan kau, manager."

"I-iya senpai?" tanyamu gugup.

"Mulai sekarang kau dapat tugas tambahan!"

"Hukh, tugas apa?" pasrah saja lah, kerjaanmu bakal makin menggunung.

"Kau jadi manager pribadiku."

"Huh?" bingung. Manager pribadi?

"Yak, itu saja. Sekarang kalian bubar! Latihan selesai TO THE EXTREME!" serunya sambil melanjutkan larinya.

"Senpai tunggu dulu!" kau mengejarnya, tak peduli sorakanan para anggota lainnya. Susah payah kau mengejar kakak kelasmu yang super hyper active itu. "Apa maksudnya jadi manager pribadi?!"

"Pikir sendiri TO THE EXTREME!" katanya, larinya makin cepat hingga tak bisa kau kejar. Tapi sepintas kau melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tunggu, maksudnya dia nembak aku?" kau akhirnya terpaku, blushing sendiri setelah mengerti apa maksudnya dengan tugas tambahan sebagai 'manager pribadi'. "Dasar senpai menyebalkan! Ngomongnya jangan berbelit-belit dong!"

.

.

.

RIN : nyari ide tentang Ryouhei yang romantis susah lho! Kalo yang M mah saya ada beberapa. Tapi karena ini edisi kecilnya kita pake T aja ya? *dilempari buah busuk ama reader*


	8. Hibari

Dengan ragu kamu menggeser pintu ruang OSIS, takut akan tatapan mata sang prefek. Lewat celah pintu yang baru bergeser sedikit kau mengintip, kosong, tak ada siapapun. Kau pun menarik nafas lega dan masuk.

.

"Fuh...untung Senpai tak ada." kau pun meletakkan laporan klub seni yang dititip padamu.

.

Begitu kau berbalik kau mematung, tubuhmu seakan kena sihir batu Medusa. Pemuda yang kau kira tak ada ternyata sedang bersandar di sisi lain tembok, disamping pintu masuk. Karena itu kau tak menyadarinya. Ditangannya ada sebuah tonfa perak kesayangannya yang berputar-putar seakan memperlihatkan kemarahannya padamu. Kau mundur beberapa langkah, sementara pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mengunci pintu. Matilah kau! Padahal selama seminggu kau sudah berusaha menghindarinya, kabur sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya.

.

"Akhirnya kita bisa 'bicara'." ucapan yang penuh penekanan, hingga kau bisa merasakan peluh menetes di punggung dan pelipismu padahal ruangan ini cukup dingin.

"B-bicara...apa...senpai?" kau ingin lari tapi yakin dia malah akan berbuat buruk jika kau mencoba kabur.

"Apa maksudmu menghindariku?"

"T-tidak ada. Hanya...tak ingin menganggumu, kau selalu bilang aku berisik kan?" dia selalu mengataimu berisik, penganggu, tak berguna, dll. Tadinya kau tak peduli tapi akhirnya kau bosan, menyerah untuk mengejarnya setelah hampir 2 tahun kau berusaha. "Aku...menyerah... Senpai terlalu sulit untuk kumengerti walau aku sudah berusaha."

"..." dia hanya diam, berdiri menyilangkan tangannya dihadapanmu.

"M..h, aku permisi senpai."

.

Kau pun secepatnya melangkahkan kakimu ke pintu namun baru selangkah kau melewati tubuhnya, tangan kekarnya terbentang di depanmu, mencengkram erat lengan kananmu. Kau terdiam, menoleh padanya yang menatapmu tajam seakan ingin merobekmu menjadi serpihan.

.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi?" tanyanya dingin. Jawabannya tak ada, kau hanya ingin menjauh sebelum mendapat lebih banyak kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati. "Aku belum memberi perintah."

"Aku bukan pelayan atau anak buahmu yang setia mengekorimu walau kau perlakukan dengan kasar." kau membalasnya dengan nada penuh kekesalan. "Aku manusia, bukan hewan peliharaan yang menganggapmu segalanya meski kau sakiti. Aku punya perasaan, punya batas kesabaran!" air mata sudah bersiap menetes, kau menggigit bibirmu agar cairan itu tak sampai membasahi wajahmu.

"Herbivora...perempuan lemah, kau tak pantas membantahku."

.

Dia mendorongmu hingga terlentang di meja kerjanya, punggungmu mengenai dokumen yang bertumpuk hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai. Tangan kirinya mencekikmu meski masih dalam tingkat medium, belum cukup untuk membunuhmu namun tetap sakit. Mata kelabu sedingin es menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam, seakan ribuan jarum menusuk jantungmu. Kedua tanganmu terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan cengkramannya, ia menyeringai saat kau mencoba melawan.

.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kalau begitu memohonlah layaknya perempuan lemah. Selama ini kau selalu bersikap tak takut dan menantangku kan?"

"Aku bosan mengikutimu, kau juga senang aku menghilang kan?" kau membalas tatapannya dengan malas. "Aku mau pulang, ini sudah mau malam."

.

Dia melepaskanmu, kau merasa agak lega namun sedetik kemudian begitu kau berdiri, tubuhmu terhempas ke lantai. Saat kau mencoba bangun tangannya mendorong kepalamu hingga kembali menyapa dingin dan kerasnya lantai ruang prefek. Kedua kakimu ditindih lututnya, kedua tanganmu pun dikunci dengan borgol di atas kepala. Mulutmu dibekap dengan kuat hingga kau yakin nanti pasti ada bekas tertinggal.

.

"Memang ada yang menunggumu? Kau kan sudah yatim piatu, paling yang ada di rumahmu sekarang hanya...'tak ada'." kau memberikan deathglare maksimal padanya, tapi dia hanya menyeringai "Aku tak suka tatapan matamu." desisnya "Padahal kau lemah, sok, dan tak bisa apa-apa. Membuatku ingin menghancurkan dirimu agar tak bisa lagi memandangku apa lagi muncul dihadapanku!"

"MMMHHHH...!"

.

Kau menjerit tertahan karena mulutmu disumpal oleh sesuatu yang entah apa tapi bukan itu yang kau takutkan melainkan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu saat ini. Dengan kasar dia menyingkap seragam bawahmu, membuat paha dan bagian yang tadinya tertutup rok terekspose oleh matanya. Kau mencoba menjatuhkannya dari kakimu yang ditindih namun percuma, dia lebih berat darimu. Kini tangannya merayap dalam baju seragammu, mencari kait bra yang menopang dadamu. Dalam sekali jentik dia membuka bra yang kaitnya ada di bagian depan kemudian menaikkan seragammu. Kau menggeliat tak nyaman ketika ia menciumi tubuhmu, menghisap dan mengigit dadamu, menariknya dengan giginya. Ia tak peduli kau kesakitan, itu hanya membuatnya makin beringas. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam kain putih yang menutupi bagian bawahmu, bergerak naik turun sesekali menyusup makin dalam menjamah bagian yang tersembunyi. Sekali tarik ia merobek kain tipis itu, membuangnya sembarang. Ia menekuk kedua kakimu ke atas, kau melihatnya menyeringai sekali lagi ketika mengetahui ketakutan mulai merayap ke dadamu.

.

"Sekarang kau takut?" detik berikutnya kau merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhmu, keras dan runcing. Kau tahu itu hanya sebuah jari, tapi itu sungguh menyakitkan.

.

Kau menggeliat, menendang, tapi yang kau dapat hanya tamparan dan ia menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam tubuhmu. Tangannya bergerak cepat menghujam ke dalam dirimu. Sakit, perih hingga kau siap meneteskan air mata karenanya.

.

"Sakit eh? Tapi tampaknya belum cukup untuk membuatmu menangis." ia menjilati jarinya yang tertutup lendir bening bercampur cairan merah. Darahmu, kau langsung tahu. "Saatnya permainan ke bagian utama."

.

Kau terbelalak ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, mengoyakmu hingga kau merasa akan mati saat itu juga. Kau menjerit, menangis, meronta sementara pemuda itu menghantamkan miliknya dengan keras dan cepat. Tanpa ampun, kau menahan rasa sakit yang mendera sementara ia melenguh nikmat di atas penderitanmu. Kau bisa merasakan darah yang keluar dari daerah kewanitaanmu, perih, sakit, hingga kau tak tahu mana yang lebih sakit antara hati atau tubuhmu.

.

Hantaman demi hantaman menghujanimu hingga kau tak tahu berapa lama kau telah menjadi alat baginya. Detik dan menit terasa ratusan kali lebih lambat, dia masih saja mencari titik kenikmatan dari tubuhmu yang sudah tak sanggup melawan. Kau hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, menangis, membuatnya senang dengan menyiksamu lebih, dan lebih. Kau marah padanya, kenapa dia selalu kejam padamu? Kenapa hanya dirimu?

.

"Kau...masih saja menatapku begitu!"

.

Ia kembali menghujani dirimu dengan keras hingga kau merasakan tubuhnya menegang, ia menghantamkan miliknya makin keras dan cepat. Tubuhnya melengkung kearahmu, meraup dadamu dengan mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan kuat sementara ia menanamkan miliknya seutuhnya dalam dirimu. Kau merasa sesuatu memenuhi bagian dalam dirimu, terasa panas, kau mengutuk dirimu, mengutuk dirinya yang menanamkan benihnya dalam dirimu.

.

Senyum puas terpancar di wajahnya, menatapmu yang tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kamera, mengabadikan keadaanmu yang menyedihkan bahkan dengan dirinya yang masih tertancap dalam dirimu. Kau tak tahu harus apa, hanya rasa lelah dan sakit menderu hingga kau kehilangan kesadaran. Sayup-sayup kau mendengar dia bicara.

.

"Sekarang, dan seterusnya kau harus melayaniku atau aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita."

.

.

.

RIN : *ngumpet di belakang Daemon* hahahaha, Rate M untuk Hibari! Maaf ya fans Hibari! Review dan request tetap di nanti. Silakan ikut poling juga! *kabur*


	9. G

Matahari sudah mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur ketika kau sedang mencoba membangunkan seorang pemuda yang terlelap di meja kerjanya dengan tumpukan kertas di sekitarnya. Sudah jadi pemandangan umum melihat pemuda yang termasuk workholick tersebut tidur dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tak nyaman.

.

"G..." kau memanggilnya pelan.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"G." kali ini agak keras namun masih saja tak ada respon. Kau menarik nafas panjang "BANGUN!" kau yakin bukan hanya dia yang bangun, bahkan mungkin Rain Guardian dan Primo juga terlonjak dari tidur mereka karena teriakanmu. Masa bodo lah, yang penting kau ditugaskan membangunkan mereka oleh Cloud Guardian Primo, Alaude.

.

Gubrak! Pemuda bersurai merah cherry itu terjungkal dari kursi kerjanya. Ia menggerutu memegangi bokong dan bahunya yang terbentur lantai marmer. Deathglare langsung terarah padamu begitu dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, kau hanya nyengir menanggapinya.

.

"Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan lebih lembut?" protesnya. "Perempuan barbar!"

"Aku sudah mencoba dengan pelan sebanyak 10 kali tapi kau tak bangun juga. Jangan salahkan aku pakai mode sparta, sudah untung ini tak kupakai untuk mencium pantatmu."

"Gila! Jangan pernah gunakan itu padaku!" G melotot melihat pecut kuda yang ada di tanganmu.

"Aha, G yang hebat takut pecut kuda?" sindirmu dengan nada jail. "Ini baru berita!"

"Tsk! Bukan masalah takut luka, jika bokongku bermasalah bagaimana aku bisa melakukan tugasku di ranjang?"

"Siapa yang mau tidur denganmu?" alismu naik sebelah mendengarnya. "Mau menyewa perempuan? Mau ku bantu milih?"

"Heh, kau ini pacarku bukan sih?!" Kau angkat bahu, terlihat perempatan di dahinya.

"Maaf, aku belum berencana menyerahkan diriku padamu, tuan Storm Guardian Vongola."

"Kalau aku memaksa?" ia berusaha menyudutkanmu, tapi kau segera mengelak.

"Hm~, sayangnya kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkanku."

"Aku selalu melakukan apa yang kukatakan lho!" kau tersenyum, memberi sebuah ciuman singkat di pipinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." kau pun meninggalkan kamarnya sambil tertawa kecil sementara dia menyeringai dengan ratusan ide untuk menaklukanmu di kepalanya.


	10. Dino tyl

Ketika sedang sibuk menyiapkan pakaian yang harus dipakai bossmu untuk pesta ulangtahunnya hari ini kau mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamar Don Cavallone.

GUBRAK!

PRANG!

GDUBRAK!

.

"Aw..."

.

Tentu kau mengenali suara ribut yang telah menemanimu selama beberapa tahun ini. Bossmu yang ceroboh saat sedang sendirian, selalu begitu meski di kediamannya sendiri. Dengan langkah tergesa kau menghampirinya, membantunya berdiri. Dari sudut matamu kau melirik siku Boss-mu yang terluka karena pecahan guci. Menghela nafas pelan, kadang kau berpikir kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengacuhkannya meski kau ingin. Ada saja tingkahnya yang membuatmu tak tahan untuk sekadar memarahi atau menolongnya secara spontan.

.

"Anda ini tak bisa lebih hati-hati? Lihat, sekarang anda luka begini." gerutumu. Pemuda yang masih betah single di usianya ke 35 itu hanya senyam senyum cengengesan. Ayolah, dia lebih tua sekian tahun darimu dan seorang Don Famiglia tapi kok tingkahnya seperti bocah bongsor jika di luar mode 'kerja'.

"Maaf Y/N, sudah sejak lahir kalau aku sendiri selalu begini."

"Jangan cengengesan! Huh, hebat banget nga mati - mati juga walau jatuh dari tangga, terluka, dll setiap beberapa jam sekali." kau memukul pelan kepala pirangnya, pemuda itu berjengit mengusap kepalanya yang kau pukul memang agak keras.

"Jahaaat! Kau menyumpahi pria se perfect aku mati?!" sungguh suka mendramatisir.

"Perfect dari Hongkong? Boss macam apa sih anda ini? Sama sekali tak ada kharismanya!"

"Bhuuu! Memangnya kenapa? Bagaimanapun juga aku kan bossmu! Addudududuh!" kau kesal dengan jawabannya yang sok hingga dengan sengaja mencubit lukanya "Dasar sadis!"

"Salah sendiri." mungkin terlihat kurang ajar, kau hanya seorang anak buah, tepatnya sedikit dari sekian perempuan yang bekerja sebagai anak buah Cavallone Famiglia."Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa anda tak laku-laku dan jomblo seumur hidup!" ejekmu tanpa ampun. "Aku juga sibuk dengan anda sampai nga punya kekasih!" kali ini kau mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Bagus dong. Jomblo kan asik."

"Tak bagus! Di negaraku, usia diatas 25 itu sudah disebut perawan tua!"

"Ahahahaha, ini Eropa, bukan Asia. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau pasti dapat jodoh."

"Kalau orangnya baik dan bukan pengangguran juga penjudi saja, aku juga tak suka playboy." gerutumu.

"Banyak maunya."

"Dari pada mengurusi orang lain, urus saja kecerobohan anda yang tak hilang-hilang!" Begitu selesai membersihkan lukanya kau membalutnya dengan perban tipis dan plaster luka. Sekali lagi ia hanya cengar cengir mendengar omelanmu, dasar kuping kadal! (ziho : kadal nga punya kuping lho!)

.

Seperti biasa saat pesta atau di manapun undangan atau acara yang dihadiri bossmu, perempuan single berebut mengerubungi pemuda yang dijuluki Kuda Jingkrak oleh para Mafia. Berlomba mencuri perhatian dengan kecantikan, body sexy dan sikap mereka yang entah asli anggun atau hanya topeng. Para orang tua juga saling berlomba memuji putri mereka serta menyindir sekitarnya. Memuakkan, kau diam di sudut ruangan, agak jauh bersama bersama para anak buah Cavallone lain sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kau sudah mengatur pengamanan sedemikian rupa bersama para bodyguard lainnya, semua yang masuk tak lepas dari pemeriksaan.

.

"Nona Y/N, kau tak tertarik dengan para pemuda yang datang kemari?" Romario menghampirimu sembari membawa 2 gelas white wine. Kau menggeleng, memperhatikan bossmu yang mulai memberikan sambutan basa basi pada semua orang yang datang.

"Mana ada laki-laki normal yang mau dengan perempuan sepertiku, paman." Ah...kau mau ini cepat berakhir sehingga kau bisa tidur.

"Ahahahaha, jangan merendah."

"Sudah ah, jangan membahas hal menyebalkan ini."

"Y/N! Bisa ke sini sebentar?" perhatianmu teralihkan pada bossmu yang memanggil dengan mike yang masih menyala.

"Ya ampun...apa lagi sih?"

.

Kau melangkah dengan kesal. Ia senyum-senyum seperti biasa sementara kau merasakan puluhan pasang mata menatapmu tajam, oh bagus. Boss tercintamu yang suka buat masalah tampaknya akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan alias bodoh dan kali ini di depan orang banyak.

.

"Ada apa boss?" tanyamu begitu ada di hadapannya.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak kecil beludru di atas meja kerjaku."

"Baiklah." katamu singkat 'KENAPA NGA BAWA SAJA DARI TADI DASAR BOSS BEGO!' kau meracau dalam hati.

.

Beberapa saat memeriksa ruang kerja Don Cavallone tersebut akhirnya kau menemukan kotak bludru hitam yang tertimbun beberapa map laporan. Kau mengintip isi kotak dan terbelalak melihat isinya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan pink diamond diapit 4 berlian tifanny di empat sisi, cantik sekali dan pastinya mahal!

.

"Dia mau melamar cewek? Bagus deh." Kau senyum-senyum membayangkan seperti apa perempuan yang disukai oleh Bossmu. Cantik atau manis? Sombong atau baik? Glamour atau sederhana atau tomboy? Kau sangat penasaran. Kau menyerahkan kotak kecil tersebut padanya. "Semoga berhasil boss." kau menyemangatinya.

"Aku harap dia takkan menolak, karena selama beberapa tahun ini dia dingin sekali padaku." Decimo Cavallone itu pasang tampang mandesu membuat para hadirin tertawa, termasuk kamu. Kau baru tahu kalau selama ini bossmu melirik perempuan dan kau tak tahu padahal hampir selalu bersamanya.

'Kalau boss nikah, aku kesepian deh.' batinmu agak sedih, kan tidak mungkin kau mengisengi suami orang tanpa menyinggung istrinya. Kau nyengir sendiri ketika mengingat keisengan-keisengan yang kau sempat lakukan pada bossmu.

"Y/N!" kau masih dalam alam bawah sadar saat dipanggil dengan mike, itu sudah menjadi suatu respon otomatis untuk menjawab panggilan seseorang. Beberapa hari lalu juga kau sempat membuatnya kesal.

'Kalau kau tak mau berhenti menertawaiku aku pecat kau! Tak takut aku pecat nih!' itu ancamanya ketika kau menertawakan kecerobohannya. "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja ta-" kau pun kembali ke dunia nyata. "Anda bilang apa boss?" kini sang Cavallone Decimo membungkuk 45 derajat di hadapanmu sembari menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin yang kau ambil tadi.

"Nona Y/N, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, selamanya?"

.

Kau terbelalak, kaget, tak percaya. Sama halnya dengan para undangan di pesta sang Cavallone Decimo, bahkan ada yang pingsan! Kau melihat Romario dan para anak buah lainnya melambai sambil bersorak 'terima!'. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghampirimu, meraih tangan kirimu dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis. Oh ya ampun, bagaimana dia tahu ukuran jarimu?!

.

"Boss, aku-" sebuah ciuman di bibir menyegel semua yang ingin kau katakan. Kau bisa mendengar jeritan para gadis yang kemudian pingsan.

.

Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum cengengesan seperti biasa tapi senyum yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan penuh kharisma. Ia menunduk sedikit berbisik di telinga kirimu.

.

"Tak kuijinkan kau menolak atau kabur."

.

Entah kenapa kau tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya kau tahu dia punya sisi egois. Kau meraih tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganmu yang terlihat kecil ketika bersanding dengan tangannya yang besar dan kekar. Kau mencium punggung tangannya, saat menatapnya kau bisa melihat seburat rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

.

"Jiwa dan ragaku sudah sejak dulu kuberikan padamu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

.

.

.

RIN : Ya...kurang romantis kah? Atau terkesan konyol? Maaf, agak susah membayangkan bagaimana seorang Dino Cavallone menyatakan perasaannya karena saya bukan penggemar Dino. *dicambuk penggemar Dino*


	11. Tsuna TYL

"Tsunaaaa!" kau dengan emosi mendobrak pintu kamar sang Decimo Vongola. "Apa maksudmu ini?!"

.

Ini baru sehari kedatanganmu setelah setahun penuh tanpa ada komunikasi karena kesibukan kalian di negara yang berbeda. Tak ada angin atau hujan apa lagi badai, Sawada Tsunayoshi mengirim pesan singkat.

Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, detik ini juga kita pisah.

.

"Ah...masa tak mengerti? Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita sekarang." ia menjawab dengan nada dingin dan tenang, tak perduli kau sudah menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran. "5 tahun tak ada perubahan, aku bosan. Apa kau tak bosan?"

"Tapi...aku..."

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu. Kau juga cari saja laki-laki lain." bagaimana bisa bicara begitu dengan mudahnya? "Sudahlah, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis hanya karena kita putus. Aku mau pergi bersama yang lain, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"T-tidak..., aku...mau sendiri." Kau tak berani menatapnya meski ia ada di hadapanmu.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja duluan." Ia berlalu begitu saja.

.

Tsuna yang ramah dan baik sudah berubah menjadi Don Vongola berhati dingin. Dia bukan lagi pemuda yang kau kenal. Bagai orang asing, bahkan Hibari Kyouya dan Gokudera Hayato yang dikenal kasar tak pernah menyakiti kekasih mereka dengan tidur bersama perempuan lain apa lagi bermesraan di depan matamu dan memutuskanmu karena kau memprotes perbuatannya.

.

Bosan? Selama ini kau sudah bersabar meski kau begitu ingin dia mengesahkan statusmu. Setahun kau pergi begitu kembali kau dapat kejutan besar, seorang Tsuna bisa begitu berubah hanya dalam satu tahun. Ia bahkan belum tahu apa yang terjadi setahun belakangan padamu. Kau begitu berharap ketika kembali akan disambut senyum ramah dan pelukan hangat namun malah pengkhianatan dan rasa sakit yang seakan merobek jantung.

.

"Kau...sudah tak membutuhkanku, Tsuna? Baiklah...aku akan menghilang selamanya..." kau tersenyum miris. "Tapi takkan ada pria lain untukku..."

.

.

.

Omake :

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi bangun dengan malas karena gedoran pintu kamarnya diiringi teriakan sang Storm Guardian dan Rain Guardian juga tangisan melengking.

.

"Jyuudaime! Tolong keluarlah!"

"Tsuna, buka pintunya!"

"Iyaaa! Kalian berdua ini kenapa?"

"Y/N menghilang, ia meninggalkan surat untukmu dan dikamarnya ada bayi ini!" laporan Yamamoto Takeshi membuatnya mengernyit kening.

"Anaknya dan selingkuhannya selama tak ada disini? Jauhkan dia dariku, tangisannya membuatku sakit kepala!"

"Tapi, Jyu-"

"Kau dengar perintahku kan Hayato?! Bawa dia pergi! Terserah mau kau apakan!" keduanya terkejut dengan reaksi dingin Tsuna, kali ini sangat jelas sikap Tsuna yang berdarah dingin.

"Tsuna, coba baca dulu suratnya!" Yamamoto mencegat sahabatnya yang berniat kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hanya membaca tak ada ruginya kan?"

"Huh, baiklah. Jika sempat akan kubacal"

"Baca segera!" Bentak Yamamoto. "Telingamu masih berfungsi meski hatimu tidak kan?!"

"O-oi, Yakyuu baka!"

"Diamlah Hayato, bawa bayi itu! Dia pasti lapar."

"...baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah gunakan nada dan tatapan itu lagi padaku karena lain kali aku tak menjamin tubuhmu tetap utuh."

.

Pertama kalinya seorang Takeshi Yamamoto menentangnya, bahkan terkesan mengintimidasi. Tsuna membuka amplop putih yang sudah lecek dalam genggamannya, surat dengan tulisan yang familiar untuknya.

.

Untuk yang terhormat, Vongola Decimo

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

'Begitu surat ini ada di tanganmu, berarti aku sudah pergi jauh bahkan kau takkan bisa menemukanku. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan, ah, bodohnya tentu jawabannya iya.'

.

'Selama setahun ini aku memang sengaja menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan untuk melihat reaksimu dan ingin memberi sebuah kejutan, tapi apa? Yang kudapat malah sebaliknya. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi, aku tak menyalahkanmu karena siapapun bisa berubah apa lagi dengan hidup yang kita pilih sebagai mafia. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau, aku tak ingin mencari orang lain sebagai penggantimu untuk putra kita.'

.

Mata Tsuna membulat kaget, ada juga secercah keraguan di matanya.

.

'Kau tak salah baca, dia memang putramu. Saat aku berangkat aku baru sedang mengandung. Jika kau ragu, silakan lakukan tes DNA. Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu Tsuna...aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu.'

.

"Hayato, Tekeshi, siapa saja cepat kemari!" Tsuna berteriak bagai kesetanan.

.

'Tak perlu mencariku, apa lagi memikirkanku. Karena saat ini mungkin aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga putramu dengan baik, tapi jika kau keberatan tolong titipkan saja dia di panti asuhan yang jauh agar tak mengganggumu. Asal kau tak membunuhnya aku sudah sangat berterimakasih. Salam sayang dari yang selalu mencintaimu.'

.

.

.

Rin : Ada yang teriak ini aneh? Aku emang gatel pengen nulis cerita yang bertolak belakang dengan Tsuna.

Tsuna : Aku sungguh jahaaaat~! Reader! Ampuni dosaku!

Gokudera : Tenang Jyuudaime, ini hanya fanfic.

Rin :Ala~h, gitu aja mewek. Okeh, review dan request tetap di nanti!


	12. Alaude

"..."

"..."

.

Senyap...

Itulah yang terjadi ketika kalian pertama kali bertemu. Saling tatap dengan penuh selidik hingga Vongola Primo dan para Guardian lain ikut terbawa suasana tegang. Tak mau membuat kesan buruk di hari pertama, kau pun menyapanya sehormat mungkin meski ingin sekali menonjok wajah berekspresi datar sedatar triplek.

.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Alaude. Mulai hari ini saya harap bisa menjadi asisten yang baik untuk anda."

"Plan-eater..., untuk apa aku harus menerimanya bekerja menjadi asistenku, Giotto?"

"Eh..., aku rasa dia bisa membantu saat kau sibuk." Primo tampaknya kesulitan menghadapi guardiannya yang satu ini, melebihi Daemon Spade yang isengnya minta mampus.

"Aku tak butuh makhluk penakut menyusahkan apa lagi seorang perempuan!" rasanya teko di letakkan di kepalamu pun pasti mendidih, kau kesal!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan?! Kalau tak ada perempuan kau takkan ada di dunia tau, dasar rambut es krim rasa vanilla! Jangan mentang-mentang kau guardian terkuat dan seorang laki-laki hingga bisa seenaknya melecehkan perempuan! Meski kau seorang GAY sekalipun seharusnya kau jaga mulutmu itu!" kau ngos-ngosan karena berteriak sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Cih, maaf primo. Sepertinya sa-"

"Kuterima."

"Huh/Eh?" kau dan primo menatap si rambut eskrim.

"Asal kau pegang kata-katamu dan tak menyusahkanku."

"Baiklah, tuan rambut es krim." kau sengaja mengejeknya, tak peduli hadiah deathglare dan aura membunuh keluar dari boss barumu.

"Plan-eather, kau akan kuberi hari terberat karena berani menjulukiku dengan nama makanan untuk pemakan tanaman sepertimu!"

"Sia~p!"

.

.

.

Rin : Nantangin banget ya? Entah napa aku nga bisa mikir rate M atau T untuk Alaude. Ahahaha, jauh banget dari Hibari ya? Apa boleh buat, aku kan author angin-anginan. *ngaku*.


	13. Squalo

"Em...h!" entah desahan atau gumaman yang kau keluarkan ketika merasa tidurmu terganggu oleh sebuah tangan usil yang membelai pipimu serta mengusap bibirmu. "Hentikan..."

.

Yang menjawab adalah sebuah dengusan disertai tawa kecil dan kau mengacuhkannya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Nyaris tertidur ketika tangan itu mulai berulah kembali. Kali ini bahkan lebih berani dengan menyusup ke dalam kaos longgar yang kau pakai sebagai piyama. Jemari panjang dan usil itu meraba perut dan pinggangmu, membuatmu mengeram geli. Makin naik ke punggung, perlahan melewati tiap ruas tulang belakangmu, memberikan sensasi geli yang agak menjurus ke berbahaya kali ini. Kau pun membuka mata, menatap pelaku yang kini tersenyum lebar di atasmu.

.

"Jangan ga-ah!" protesmu teredam menjadi desahan karena dia tiba-tiba menarik -tepatnya mendorong punggungmu- hingga terangkat dari ranjang dan tanpa sungkan ia menciumi lehermu. "K..h! Hentikan!" kau berusaha mendorongnya, tapi malah membuatnya menyeringai hingga kau agak ngeri.

"Salahkan dirimu malah tidur di sini." suaranya yang berat membuat bulu roma-mu berdiri. Hell! Apa salahnya tidur di kamarmu sendiri?!

"Ini kamarku-ugh!"" elakmu, masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan kurang ajar pria ini. "Ah...! A-aku salah apa?!"

"Yakin tak tahu kesalahanmu, Nona Y/N?" kau menggeleng, rasa mengantuk benar-benar lenyap karena barusan dia nyaris menyingkap kaosmu. "Yakin?"

"I-iya..." yang benar saja! Sejak pertama bekerja padanya kau selalu saja di usili olehnya. "Bukankah tadi anda yang menyuruhku istirahat di kamar?"

"Maksudku kamarku! Otakmu sungguh tak berguna!" hei, tidur di kamar sendiri saja sudah tak bisa, apa lagi di kamarnya?! "Atau kau lebih suka kita melakukannya di sini?"

.

HARUS KABUR! Kedua kata itu muncul dengan huruf kapital tebal di kepalamu dan sepertinya dia menyadarinya hingga dengan sengaja meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhmu. Tak bisa bangun! Kau panik sementara dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih dihiasi senyum mengejek. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipismu ketika tangannya menyentuh pahamu, membuatmu terlonjak ketika sedikit sentuhan mengenai bagian yang paling pribadi.

.

"So~ sensitive." ia menyeringai nakal. "Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, berarti kau memilih kamar ini?"

" ! " tak ada kesempatan menjawab ia menciummu dengan kasar, tangannya menyelinap dari dalam kaosmu_mendorong kepalamu agar ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya.

.

Tangan lainnya menjamah bagian bawah, sentuhan halus yang berlawanan dengan ciuman dan mulutnya yang selalu kasar penuh sindiran. Kau bisa merasakan cairan panas keluar, kau mulai basah padahal tangannya tak menyentuhmu secara langsung. Ia melepaskan ciumannya namun begitu kau akan bicara dia kembali menciummu. Desahan terus meluncur karena dia terus menggesek telapak tangannya di bagian kewanitaanmu tanpa melepaskan pakaian dalammu. Kakimu menghentak, menendang udara karena terbuai dengan sentuhannya. Tanpa mengikuti perintah otak, tanganmu naik ke bahunya, meremas rambutnya, sesekali mendorong wajah pria yang tengah memainkan puncak kembar milikmu dengan jari dan mulutnya agar lebih dekat.

.

"Aaah!" kau menjerit saat ia terlalu keras menggigit dadamu. Tapi kau segera lupa rasa sakit itu karena ia menggesek tangannya lebih keras, menusuk lubang basah yang mulai berdenyut tak sabar untuk diisi. "Oh...hmmh!"

"Kau menginginkanku, perempuan?" bisiknya sambil menciumi lehermu.

"A...ah! Aku...h...mmmhh!" kau mendesah tak karuan. Setiap ingin menjawab, dia selalu membuatmu kehilangan kata. "S..ah...!" kau sedikit lagi mencapai puncak ketika ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Hm? Katakan lebih jelas." godanya.

.

Menyebalkan! Ia sengaja melakukannya agar kali ini kau sendiri yang memintanya. Kau merasa akan gila dengan perbuatannya, tapi kau juga gengsi memohon. Menghentikan perbuatan itu di tengah-tengah, mengganggu tidurmu, dia memang atasan kejam dan menyebalkan! Kau putuskan melakukannya sendiri, ketika tanganmu akan menyentuh daerah pribadimu, ia segera menangkapnya, mengikatmu dengan pita yang biasa kau gunakan mengikat rambut. Ia dengan paksa membuka kakimu, meletakkannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Hell! Fucking bastard from hell! Kau mengumpat dalam hati.

.

"Memohonlah perempuan! Aku sendiri tak keberatan melihatmu tersiksa, ini pemandangan menarik." ia menciummu lagi, sengaja membuat dadanya bergesekan dengan payudaramu yang telah tegak mengeras.

"Hmm!" tanganmu dikalungkan di bahunya, ia terus menggodamu dengan ciuman dan jilatan di dada dan lehermu. "La-lakuka...nnnh...aaah!"

"Apa?" Tanyanya. "Katakan dengan benar."

"Ku...mohon...danna-sama.."

"Huh, belum benar." ia menyeringai, kau makin frustasi. "Ala sex slave." perintahnya.

"F..ah! Please fuc..k me..hh masssterrrh, Squalo!"

"Itu lebih baik." dalam hitungan detik ia melepaskan bawahannya dan juga milikmu yang sudah basah. "Hadiah untukmu."

"Aaahhh!" kau menjerit ketika ia memasuki dengan sekali hentak. Mengguncang tubuhmu dengan kasar, membuatmu meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali hingga dia puas dengan apa yang kalian lakukan.

.

.

.

"Voi, lain kali jangan lupa dimana seharusnya kau berada!" kau hanya mengangguk dengan sisa tenaga terakhirmu. Kau sungguh butuh tidur kali ini. Takkan lupa, kau bersumpah takkan lupa perintahnya jika lain kali dia ada di markas. Kalau dia tak ada? Ya di langgar saja! Perintah ada untuk dilanggar ketika ada kesempatan! Oh, you are Varia's member after all.

.

.

.

Rin : *Gubrak!* kenapa...aku malah nulis Squalo? *author kumat* Lupakan. Yang penting udah nulis dan posting. Rate M -lage- yang penuh godaan dari hiu cantik *ditebas Squalo* nan nakal.

au ah terang, at least like usual!

.

MINTA REVIEW DONG, DANG DING DONG! YANG JELAS AKU BUKAN PETUGAS ODONG-ODONG! *ditabok reader*


	14. Fran TYL

"Hibari-san, dokumen yang ini mau dikerjakan sekarang?" tanyamu pada sang skylark yang tengah memberi makan burung kuning bulat dan seekor landak mini yang imut.

"Letakkan saja di atas meja." perintahnya tanpa menoleh.

.

Kau pun melanjutkan kembali tugasmu untuk membawa laporan yang telah diselesaikan sang Cloud Guardian Vongola untuk Decimo Vongola yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen sejak pagi. Hari ini pun tak beda jauh dari sebelumnya, kau dan para penghuni Vongola HQ tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian.

.

"Aaa...hhh...! Hari yang melelahkan!" Kau hempaskan tubuhmu ke ranjang setelah mandi. Kau tak peduli rambutmu yang masih agak basah, tubuhmu sangat lelah hingga kau malas bangun untuk menjamah makan malam yang disiapkan pelayan di meja kecil dekat ranjangmu. "Apa aku ambil libur saja ya?"

.

Kau membayangkan akan mengambil libur di daerah pedesaan di pesisir pantai Bahama, ditemani laut nan eksotik dan pantai pasir putih serta pemandangan bawah laut yang mengagumkan ketika menyelam, perfect! Tapi sayang kau tak yakin bisa libur dalam beberapa bulan ini, bahkan untuk bertemu orang yang kau sukai pun tak bisa! Oh...sungguh malangnya nasibmu, apakah dia juga memikirkanmu saat ini? Mana kau tahu, menebak apa dalam pikirannya saja susah sekali apa lagi membayangkan dia memikirkanmu. Nyaris nol persen karena dia selalu bersikap biasa saja saat kalian bersama. Terkadang kau ingin mencekokinya dengan alkohol untuk melihat bagaimana kalau dia mabuk. Kata orang, ketika seseorang mabuk maka sifat asli mereka akan terlihat dan jadi lebih jujur.

.

"Tapi dia tak pernah mau minum alkohol. Ah, lapar..." akhirnya kau menyerah pada perutmu yang sudah konser sejak beberapa saat lalu.

.

Makanan ala Italia yang hangat dan sup krim Asparagus kesukaanmu membuat kau merasa lebih segar. Malam yang cerah membuatmu ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di taman. Cuaca hangat di bulan Agustus membuatmu tak perlu khawatir akan masuk angin meski jalan-jalan di tengah malam dengan pakaian yang lumayan tipis. Langit yang cerah ditaburi jutaan bintang yang berkerlip ceria serta bulan yang hampir purnama agak tertutup oleh awan tipis. Suasana yang menyenangkan jika saat ini kau bersama dia yang terkasih. Alunan lagu Broken Angel dari Arash feat Helena membuatmu tersenyum tipis. Kau bukanlah malaikat yang akan hancur, hanya kesepian. Kau menyalakan Mist ring yang kau dapat darinya, menciptakan bayangan dirinya yang tengah berdiri di bawah sinar bulan menatap bintang seperti yang kau lakukan tadi.

.

Ketika kau bangkit untuk menghampirinya, dia menatapmu dengan ekspresi tenang seperti biasa. Namun ada yang aneh karena bayangan ciptaanmu itu tiba-tiba mendekatimu sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum adalah hal yang nyaris tak pernah kau pikirkan akan muncul dari pemuda berhati dingin itu. Kau terpaku ketika ilusi ciptaanmu itu memelukmu sebelum lenyap. Ini sudah di luar bayanganmu kalau ilusi bisa bergerak sendiri seperti itu. Kau bukanlah pengguna ilusi handal seperti Mukuro atau Chrome jadi tadi itu pasti ada yang iseng namun kau tak merasakan kehadiran siapapun di sekitarmu.

.

"Jika tadi adalah bayangan laki-laki lain..." Kau tersentak dan mencari asal suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau melompat dari atas pohon. "...maka aku akan anggap kau selingkuh meski itu hanya ilusi." wajah datar yang miskin ekspresi, hell ring kode 666 masih menyala di jarinya.

"Fran..."

'Bagaimana bisa dia ada di Vongola HQ?! Apa ini ilusi lagi?' Kau tak percaya apa yang tengah kau lihat. Pemuda itu masih menatapmu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Aku sengaja ke sini setelah menyelesaikan misi. Apa kau tak senang?" nada monotone yang entah sudah berapa lama tak kau dengar langsung, tubuhnya yang makin tinggi, kini dia sungguh nyaris sempurna menjadi seorang laki-laki. "Y/N-chan?" Ia menunduk, menyamakan tinggi kalian.

"Ini...sungguh kau?" pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan memelukmu seperti yang dilakukan ilusinya tadi. Sekarang kau yakin ini sungguhan, kau pun membalas pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

.

Tak ada kata yang terucap darinya, hanya tepukan lembut di punggungmu yang membuatmu tahu kalau dia juga merindukanmu. Pemuda yang jarang menunjukkan perasaannya lewat kata dan ekspresi namun kau tahu dia memiliki perasaan yang lembut. Ketika pelukan kalian terlepas, kau mendongak menatap wajahnya. Menemukan sorot mata lembut dan jemarinya membelai wajah dan rambutmu. Sekilas kau melihat luka gores tipis masih baru di pipi dan leher bagian kiri bahkan masih berdarah.

.

"Masih sakitkah?" Tanyamu, dia menggeleng. "Kumohon jangan terluka lebih dari ini...aku bisa mati kena serangan jantung jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Tak apa, aku tak selemah itu kok. Ini hanya luka kecil tak berarti. Jika aku lemah pastinya sudah mati sejak dulu."

"Iya juga..., orang lemah takkan bisa masuk Varia."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau harus istirahat." Bisiknya di telingamu. Kau pun menurut, ia mengantarmu kembali ke kamar.

"Kau akan menginap?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Varia." Fran menyelimuti tubuhmu dengan selimut tipis. "Besok siang masih ada misi jadi sekarang aku langsung tidur begitu kembali."

"Jangan sampai jatuh sakit karena kelelahan." kau mewanti-wanti agar dia tak lupa menjaga dirinya.

"Iya, iya...kau ini belum jadi istriku tapi sudah cerewet sekali!" Wajahmu dan telingamu jadi panas mendengar kata-katanya. Apakah benar kau terlihat seperti itu?

"Maaf..."

"Aku malah suka." kau melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya, jarak kalian makin dekat hingga hangatnya bibir kalian bertemu "Selamat tidur...gadisku yang manis..." bisiknya sebelum kau terlelap.

.

.

.

Rin : Yak, setelah melempar 3 kertas dengan nama Belphegor, Hibari Tyl dan Fran ternyata kertas dengan nama Fran yang jatuh belakangan jadi aku nulis ini deh! Suka ngak ama ceritanya ini? Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Akhir-akhir ini ide seret untuk cerita humor dan lebih mood ke angsut dan roman maupun lemon.

Gift for a friends tinggal satu chapter lagi. Menurut kalian lebih bagus apakah aku buat endingnya Hibari mati atau tetap hidup?

Say your wish before christmas end juga tinggal 2- 3 chapter lagi. Mungkin pairingnya bisa berubah tapi alurnya tetap, karena Mukuro di sana adalah biseks jadi bakal ada lemon yaoi juga plus adegan kekerasan alias penganiayaan berserta pelecehan sequal alias rape untuk perempuan maupun anak di bawah umur, de-el-el yang memang jadi specialisai untuk fic buatanku.

Edden sekarang lagi sibuk sekolah jadi sementara dia ngak aktif terlalu banyak. Wokeh, nga usah banyak bacot lagi deh, seperti biasa aja!

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	15. Adult Reborn

_"Pergi dari sini! Kalian hanya akan membuat anak kami dalam bahaya!"_

_"Tak bisakah kau memilih laki-laki normal menjadi kekasihmu?!"_

_"Kau hanya mengantarkan nyawa jika bersamanya!"_

_"Tapi aku-"_

_"Jangan membantah!"_

_"Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Kau tak peduli dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh keluargamu, bagimu sosok jangkung yang selalu mengenakan setelan hitam putih, topi fedora dan bunglon aneh bin ajaib itu adalah special. _

.

Reborn, kau mengenalnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga diri tinggi, penuh percaya diri, sombong, merupakan hitman nomer 1 di dunia dan mantan Arcobaleno. Awesome, itu cocok menggambarkan dirinya. Dan kau adalah yang selalu menatapnya dari jauh dengan tatapan kagum. Mafia adalah hal yang takkan pernah bisa dipisahkan darinya, meski dia harus menukarnya dengan nyawa maupun dirimu. Yah, meski berat mengakui kalau dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibanding dirimu. Dirimu yang hanya tahu segelintir hal tentang apa yang dia lakukan. Ya, kau hanya orang biasa yang entah bagaimana bisa bersamanya dan harus terlibat dengan kehidupannya yang bagai ombak yang kadang bersahabat namun lebih sering berbahaya. Kau pernah memintanya berhenti namun dia menolak. Saat kau ingin pergi agar tak menjadi beban dia menahanmu. Dia tak berkata jangan pergi namun kau tahu dia tak ingin kau berada di luar pengawasannya.

.

Kata-kata yang kejam, jika kau baru mengenalnya kau pasti akan menangis dan lari pergi. Namun kau tahu dia khawatir padamu, karena kau tak bisa bertarung maka dia melindungimu. Karena kau tak sanggup menembakkan senjata maka dia selalu berusaha tak jauh darimu dalam waktu lama. Namun satu hal yang tak bisa dia lakukan, memiliki seorang pendamping. Menikah sama saja membuat siapapun pasangannya dalam bahaya apa lagi jika pasangannya hanya orang biasa. Sudah pasti akan menjadi sasaran utama musuh.

.

"Reborn!" kau masuk ke rumahnya dengan kunci duplikat. Kau pun melihat ruangan yang biasanya sepi kini diisi beberapa orang yang kau tahu juga mantan Arcobaleno yaitu Fong, Collonello, Lal Mirch, dan Verde. "Ah...apa...dia ada?"

"Y/N, bukankah kau diminta pergi olehnya?" Lal menatapmu heran.

"Aku-"

"Berbahaya jika kau disini. Reborn sudah menyiapkan tempat yang jauh lebih aman untukmu dan keluargamu. Biar kuantar kau kembali." Fong menghampirimu, kata-katanya yang lembut dan senyum ramahnya memang membuatmu tak tegang lagi namun kau menepis tangannya dari bahumu.

"Aku mau bertemu Reborn!" kau berkeras. "Aku mau melihat keadaanya!"

"Dia bilang sudah tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Penyerangan sebelumnya yang nyaris membuatmu nyaris mati apa belum cukup, kora?"

"Aku tak takut! Dia dimana?!" mereka tetap bungkam, saling pandang "Kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya..."

"Dia ada di kamar bawah tanah." Verde akhirnya bicara, kau tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih tuan Verde!" kau pun segera berlari ke ruang bawah, meninggalkan mereka yang masih menatap Verde dengan tajam.

.

.

.

Dengan dada berdebar kau memasuki ruang bawah. Ruang bawah tanah adalah ruangan dua lapis karena dibalik rak penyimpanan anggur ada satu kamar tidur lain yang juga tempat Reborn menyimpan semua koleksi senjatanya. Kau menarik tuas tersembunyi di balik botol-botol anggur putih maka rak itu pun bergeser sedikit memberi celah yang cukup dimasuki satu orang dewasa.

.

"Re-"

DZING! Sebuah peluru menyapamu sebelum sempat memanggil namanya. Meski sengaja dibuat meleset, peluru itu sempat menggores atas telinga kanan dan pelipismu. Kau melihatnya duduk di ranjang dengan pistol masih terancung kearahmu. Mata onixs yang dingin, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan hawa membunuh pekat. Tubuh bagian atasnya dan kedua lengannya dililit perban yang masih menyisakan noda darah.

.

"Reborn..." kau tak peduli dengan pistol itu. Kau tetap menghampirinya.

"Pergi! Atau aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu." ancamnya, sekali lagi sebuah peluru menggores lenganmu.

"Silahkan, aku yang membuatmu terluka begini. Kalau kau membunuhku aku takkan menyesal." kau meraih tangannya yang masih memegang pistol, mengarahkannya ke jantungmu. Saking leganya melihat dia masih hidup, kau tak mampu lagi menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matamu. "Aku sudah senang melihatmu masih hidup."

"Kau ini memang bodoh, aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kau masih berkeras kembali kemari." pistol tadi berubah menjadi Leon dan bunglon itu pun melompat ke sisi lain ruangan, menyamankan dirinya di bantal duduk yang tergeletak sembarang.

"Karena aku menyukai...ah... Aku mencintaimu..." aku seraya menggenggam erat tangannya yang tadi menggunakan pistol Leon. "Aku mencintaimu Reborn..."

.

Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kau mengerti, hanya diam tanpa membalas kata-katamu. Kau tahu, baginya pernyataan cinta adalah hal biasa. Dia pasti telah sering mendengarnya dari banyak perempuan lain.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

"Eh?"

"Kau masih berkeras kembali dan sekarang mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Kau itu hanya perempuan tak berguna, tidak penting."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau pasti punya alasan untuk melindungiku selama ini jika aku tak penting untukmu kan?"

"Huh, otakmu itu terkadang kelewat tak waras hingga menganggap aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku tak suka mendengar protes dari yang lain hanya karena membiarkanmu mati."

"Benarkah?"

"Keras kepala." meski dia berkeras kau menangkap sorot mata lembut meski hanya sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke normal. "Aku mau tidur!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini! Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"

"Terserah!" meski dia bersikap seolah marah, kau melihat seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya ketika memunggungimu.

'Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu...'

.

~Diluar sana~

.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja, kora!"

"Jika dia masih memaksa bersama Reborn, pastinya dia akan mati dalam waktu dekat." Lal menambahkan.

"Huhuhu, bukankah menarik melihat seorang Reborn bisa begitu melindungi perempuan biasa?" Verde menyeringai.

"Hm...itu artinya sisi manusia Reborn masih ada kan?" Fong menatap pintu menuju ruang bawah yang masih terbuka. "Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menariknya dengan paksa dari persembunyiannya."

.

.

.

Rin : GAJEEEEEE! Suer dah, ini fic tergaje yang pernah aku tulis untuk one shoot story. Aku nga bisa memunculkan kesan cutenya...aku GAGAL! Maafkan akuuu! Apa aku telah kena WB?!

Ziho : Lupakan saja author kurang tidur ntu. Bagi yang berkenan aku minta

.

MIND LEAVE YOUR REVIEW OR REQUEST?


	16. Xanxus part 1

Kau terduduk di tepi jalan tanpa peduli dingin yang menusuk tulang maupun pandangan orang-orang yang melihat keadaanmu yang berantakan. Kacamata pecah, rambut berantakan dan terpotong-potong tak karuan, pakaian kotor penuh debu, buku-bukumu yang basah dan sobek kau jejalkan seenaknya ke dalam tas yang sama basahnya. Sore ini kau entah kenapa dan untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi korban dari anak-anak di kelasmu. Laki-laki maupun perempuan sama saja, mereka memperlakukanmu seperti sampah, makhluk terhina hanya karena kau bisa sekolah dengan kerja sambilan dan beasiswa dari direktur sekolah. Kau hanya sampah yang mengotori mata bagi mereka.

.

_"Orang sepertimu yang jelek dan miskin ya miskin saja terus! Untuk apa sekolah di sini?"_

_"Sekolah saja di kolong jembatan!"_

_"Tampangmu merusak suasana hati saja! Enyah sana!"_

_"Kau jual diri pada orang kaya supaya bisa sekolah di sini?"_

_"Aduh, mana ada yang mau dengan manusia jelek begini?!"_

.

Tengah malam, kau belum beranjak dari tempatmu, jalanan mulai sepi, pakaianmu yang setengah basah terasa dingin bagai ada di dalam freezer. Pulang? Kau tak ingin pulang menemui ayah tirimu yang memperlakukanmu seperti pembantu ataupun ibumu yang sama sekali tak peduli padamu sejak ayah kandungmu mati.

.

"Lebih baik mati di luar sini..." kau memeluk kedua lututmu, membenamkan wajahmu di sana. "Katanya di sini sering ada pertarungan antar geng, tapi kenapa sepi? Pa-"

.

Dor!

.

Belum sempat kau mengeluh lebih jauh suara tembakan terdengar kemudian diikuti suara tembakan dan teriakan. Takut, tapi kau sudah putuskan, kali ini kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu yang tak berguna. Beberapa puluh meter dari tempatmu, ada beberapa mobil hitam dan orang-orang berpakaian ala Men in Black mengepung sebuah mobil sport warna putih dengan bendera hitam bergambar singa. Ada 3 orang yang keluar dari mobil itu, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut perak panjang, pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiara miring dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan bekas luka di wajah. Dikepung belasan orang bersenjata api, ketiganya tampak santai, bahkan yang pirang malah girang! Udah gila kali ya?

.

Kau bersembunyi dibalik pohon, beberapa meter dari mobil putih itu. Terpana bagaimana ketiganya mengalahkan semua penyerang dengan satu tarikan nafas. Keren, bahkan melebihi film yang pernah kau lihat di televisi. Ketika dua orang lain memeriksa mobil-mobil penyerang, laki-laki berambut gelap menunggu dengan malas sambil bersandar di mobil. Dia tampak mengantuk hingga tak menyadari masih ada satu orang yang mengincarnya dari seberang jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang kau lari ke arahnya, mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh dan kaulah yang akhirnya kena tembak. Kau masih sadar saat tubuhmu beradu dengan aspal dingin. Terdengar suara tembakan dari pistol milik laki-laki itu.

.

"Dasar sampah bodoh!" rutuk laki-laki itu. Kau hanya bisa menatapnya yang kini berdiri di depanmu, menatapmu dengan bola matanya yang bagai ruby. "Tindakanmu tadi sungguh bodoh, otak sampah." bahkan dia juga menyebutmu sampah, kau hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Meski...aku...sampah, paling tidak aku sempat melakukan hal baik." sakit di pundakmu makin menjadi hingga akhirnya kau memilih menyerah dan menutup mata, menyambut kegelapan.

.

.

.

Silau dan hangat, itulah yang pertama kau rasakan saat pertama membuka mata. Tak ada perih dan sakit bekas tembakan, hingga kau sempat berpikir itu mimpi namun sejurus kemudian kau sadar ada di tempat asing. Kamar luas dengan perabotan mewah, ranjang besar dan empuk, bagai hotel bintang 7 -jika ada-.

.

"Ara~ kau sudah bangun!" kau menoleh menemukan laki-laki dengan gerak-gerik kemayu dan kacamata hitam. "Bahumu sudah aku obati tapi perlu seminggu untuk sembuh total." katanya, kau menatap bahumu yang dibalut perban.

"Terimakasih. Ini di mana ya?" kau agak kecewa karena masih hidup.

"Ini Varia Headquarter. Boss, Squalo dan Belphegor yang membawamu semalam." katanya sambil meletakkan meja kecil di atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan nampan berisi roti dan sup sayur hangat juga air jeruk. "Sarapan dulu, setelah ini mandi dan ganti baju lalu rapikan rambut. Kita akan menemui boss siang ini."

"Varia itu apa?" tanyamu setelah mandi dan ganti baju. Laki-laki yang bernama Lussuria itu kini tengah merapikan potongan rambutmu yang acak-acakan.

"Fufufu, makin sedikit kau tahu makin bagus. Kami sudah mengirim berita ke sekolahmu jadi tak usah khawatir soal bolos, tapi rumahmu tak ada orang."

"Oh, itu biasa." sahutmu datar. Paling ayah ibumu kabur dari penagih hutang.

"Selesai! Sekarang baru kau tampak manis!" katanya sambil memberimu kaca untuk melihat hasil tangannya. Cukup rapi meski kini rambutmu tinggal sebahu, lebih baik dari pada acak-acakan seperti orang gila. "Kenapa kau bisa sekacau itu?"

"...bukan apa-apa. Hanya kecelakaan."

"Hm~" dia bergumam pelan, tampaknya tahu aku malas menjawab jadi dia tak bertanya lagi.

"Ushishishi! Ternyata gadis itu sudah bangun!" pemuda blonde semalam masuk ke dapur saat kau menunggui Lussuria memasak. Di belakangnya ada seorang remaja tampaknya seumuranku dan rambutnya hijau dengan topi atau helm kodok. "Kau sungguh nekat ya? Berkeliaran tengah malam dan ikut campur dalam pertarungan antar mafia."

"Huh?" Mafia? Mereka mafia? Bukan geng preman tapi MAFIA?! Seketika tenggorokanmu kering.

"Bel-senpai, kau menakutinya. Kuadukan ke pacarmu lho!" entah kapan dilempar, tahu-tahu ada 3 pisau telah menancap di helm kodok anak itu. "Itu sakit."

"Vraoooi! Apa sarapan sudah siap?!" kau terkejut mendengar suara besar dari laki-laki berambut perak yang seenaknya menendang pintu dapur. "Vo-oh? Kau sudah di sini. Pantas tak ada di kamar perawatan."

"Shishishishi! Beda dengan semalam ya? Kau seperti habis dikerjai orang!"

'Memang...' batinmu namun kau memilih diam. Meski hanya mereka, suasana terasa ramai sekali. Tampa sadar kau ikut tertawa melihat keributan yang dibuat para laki-laki ini.

"Siang boss!" kau menoleh ke belakang mengikuti tatapan Lussuria dan yang lain, laki-laki dengan bola mata ruby itu masuk ke dapur sambil menguap malas.

"Oh, sampah bodoh ini sudah bangun rupanya." kau menggigit bibir bawahmu mendengar kata-katanya.

'Apa aku memang sampah tak berguna?'

"Jangan diambil hati." Kau manatap Fran, remaja pemilik rambut hijau yang unik. "Boss selalu menyebut semua sampah, stronzo atau bodoh. Nada bicara dan sikapnya memang kasar meski pada ayahnya sen-" Dzing! Kau dan Fran terpaku, sebuah kilatan kuning baru saja melewati kalian berdua dan melubangi tembok.

"Tutup mulutmu kodok sampah sialan! Tak ada yang butuh penjelasanmu!" kau melihat sebuah pistol dengan simbol X di tangannya. Bukan pistol peluru ataupun laser.

'Mengerikan!' kau menjerit dalam hati.

.

.

.

Makin hari lukamu makin baik, rasa ngilu di bahu juga mulai hilang. Sungguh aneh, api kuning menyembuhkannya dengan cepat padahal perlu berbulan-bulan penyembuhan tulang patah akibat tertembus tembakan peluru. Seminggu di Varia, kamu makin mengerti sifat laki-laki bernama Xanxus itu. Hanya sikapnya saja yang kaku dan bahasanya kasar, usianya 16 tahun diatasmu dan dia bukan tipe yang suka dikelilingi perempuan. Yah, kalau perempuannya semacam yang biasa kulihat seminggu ini, wajar saja dia tak suka.

.

'Aku saja eneg melihat tingkah mereka yang sok dan nada bicara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.'

.

Hari ke 6, Lussuria dan Fran mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kau pun melihat para murid menatapmu heran, meski ada juga yang ketakutan. Apa lagi ketika di kelas, guru pun memandangmu dengan mata ketakutan. Ketika jam makan siang kau seperti biasa pergi ke atap namun hari ini kau sial lagi karena sudah ditunggu.

.

"Seminggu lenyap sekarang kau malah bersama Varia, kau mau apa sebenarnya?!"

'Harusnya itu pertanyaanku, dan..,mereka tahu Varia?' kau memilih diam.

"Kau bisu?! Katakan kenapa kau bersama Varia?!" seorang perempuan menyudutkanmu.

"...mereka hanya merawat lukaku. Selama seminggu ini." itu benar, mereka merawatmu karena telah menolong boss mereka.

"Memangnya kau pikir Varia itu pengasuh?! Mereka itu mafia golongan elit! Kau jual diri pada mereka?!" lagi-lagi mereka bicara soal jual diri. Apa tak ada hal lain di otak mereka?!

"Aku ti-" belum selesai bicara, sebuah tangan putih dengan jari lentik menarikmu menjauh dari kepungan mereka. Ketika menoleh kau menemukan si pirang, Belphegor juga Squalo. "Eh? Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Ushishishishi, mengurus kepindahanmu." ha? Pindah?

"Voi, kenapa mulutmu menganga begitu?! Minta diisi pedang atau pisau?!" kau buru-buru menutup mulutmu dengan tangan dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ushishishishi, kau mau boss melubangi kepalamu, Squalli?" Buat apa? "Nah, kalian akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan kalian pada milik boss kami. Pangeran rasa sekarang keluarga kalian sudah merasakannya saat ini, shishishi!" kau pun diseret keduanya. Begitu agak jauh, kau mendengar mereka menjerit-jerit histeris, menangis ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Squalo, apa maksudnya dengan tanggung jawab tadi?" tanyamu saat tiba di Varia.

"Karena mereka telah menyiksamu. Mungkin sebagai ganti ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolongnya, Xanxus meminta kami menyelidiki keadaan keluarga dan sekolahmu."

"He..., aku kan tidak...seharusnya tidak perlu." 'karena awalnya aku memang ingin mengakhiri hidupku saat itu. Tak ada maksud menolong.' batinmu.

"Ushishishishi, boss tak suka berhutang. Omong-omong, kami menemukan ayah dan ibumu mati karena dihajar deepcollector."

"Oh..." entah kenapa kau tak merasa apapun, seakan kau sudah tahu itu akan terjadi.

"Dingin sekali, ushishishishi!" Squalo pun menyeringai lebar melihat reaksimu.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan tu-ah- maksudku boss?"

"Cari saja di ruangannya." kata Squalo, kau pun pamit meninggalkan mereka.

.

Hanya karena menolong sekali, seorang Xanxus sampai memberi pelajaran pada semua keluarga yang anaknya membullymu. Kau tersenyum miris antara kasihan dan senang, bukankah hal itu terlalu berlebihan? Sekarang malah kau yang merasa berhutang padanya. Pintu ruangan boss Varia itu sudah terbuka lebar, seakan tahu kau akan datang menemuinya. Di dalam sana, dibelakang meja besar penuh tumpukan surat, kertas, map entah apa isinya, dia tengah bertopang dagu membaca sebuah kertas dengan malas.

.

"Ada apa lagi sampah?" tanyanya tanpa melirikmu.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku dan merawatku seminggu ini, tapi apa tak berlebihan sampai menyusahkan keluarga mereka?"

"Huh, untuk apa kau mengurusi mereka? Berlagak jadi malaikat kesiangan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak, hanya saja anda membuat saya merasa berhutang besar. Apa lagi anda mau memindahkan saya ke sekolah lain. Terimakasih atas semuanya."

"Huh, kau memang otak sampah, perempuan aneh." kau tersenyum,tak merasakan ada nada sinis maupun menghina dari cara bicaranya. "Sudah tak ingin mati lagi?"

"Masih, tapi...saya rasa ada satu cara mati yang lebih baik dibanding bunuh diri maupun menjadi tameng hidup."

"Katakan."

"Saya ingin ada di samping anda." laki-laki itu menyeringai sinis "Biarkan saya menjadi bagian dari Varia."

.

.

.

Rin : nah lho! Ini cliff! Memang rencananya ada 2 bagian. Kurang menarikkah? Kalo menurutku iya. Ini nga ada romance ataupun lawak. Dah lah. Xanxus x reader part 1 done! *digebukin sekomplek*


	17. Byakuran

"Nyasa~r….." kau sudah nyaris menangis karena dihari pertamamu kerja kau malah nyasar saat akan pergi ke ruang kerja _orang yang akan jadi_bossmu. "KENAPA TEMPAT INI BUESAAAR SEKALI?!"

.

Yah, ini hari pertamamu bekerja di Gesso Famiglia. Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa yang harus kau temui dan di mana itu. Datang sendiri dengan nekatnya dan bodohnya kau malah terlalu gugup untuk bertanya, ah bukan karena itu, tapi tiba-tiba semua kosakata Italia di otakmu lenyap hingga TAK TAHU HARUS NGOMONG APA! Kau meringkuk di pojokan dengan kepala nyut-nyutan.

.

"Are you okay?" dengan kaget kau menoleh yang kau lihat adalah kaki (?) dengan celana putih dan sepatu putih.

"?"

"Hey, look at my face, not my feet." Kau mendongak.

.

Yang tertangkap matamu adalah putih. Laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut putih keperakan. Ditangannya ada sebungkus marsmallow rasa original. Seakan melihat malaikat putih saaat kau menatapnya dari kaki hingga rambut. Dan…er…dia tampan. Dari seragam putih, pastinya dia dari White Spell dan kebetulan kau juga akan bekerja di diviosi White Spell.

.

"Need to escorted to the nurse's." dia kembali bertanya.

"No- err, Ma-maaf. Aku tersesat." Otakmu pun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, Mau kemana?"

"Me-menemui Irie-san. Dia bilang aku harus menemuinya dulu sebelum menghadap pemimpin Famiglia ini."

"Oh, kau asisten baru itu? Ayo ikut aku!" ajaknya dengan nada riang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu, kau sudah diseret oleh laki-laki itu hingga ke sebuah ruangan besar.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Shou-chan sudah bilang akan ada yang datang hari ini. Dia menunggumu sejak pagi!"

"Wuaduh! Dia pasti marah!"

"Fufufu, tenang saja. Biar aku yang bicara padanya."

"Terimakasih. Aku [Y/N]."

"Hm~, kau bisa panggil aku Ran."

"Ran? Agak mirip nama perempuan ya. Ups, maaf." Kau segera menutup mulutmu yang selalu ngomong ceplas ceplos.

"Fufufufufu, tak apa. Kau tahu siapa yang akan jadi bossmu?"

"Seseorang dengan nama….Bya…kuya, Byako…, Byanchi eh itu nama kakak Gokudera-san."

"Fuh-hihihihihi!" kau melongo melihatnya malah cekikikan. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?

.

Kau terus dibawa hingga sampai ke ruangan dengan pintu besar. Mewah dan modern, itu kesan pertama kau memasuki ruangan itu. Yang pertama kau lihat saat masuk adalah sebuah meja besar membelakangi jendela. Diatasnya penuh tumpukan dokumen, map, laptop. Di sudut lain ada televisi, sofa yang kelihatannya empuk untuk bersantai, balkon yang mengarah keluar dan pintunya dibiarkan terbuka agar pemandangan terlihat juga sinar matahari dan udara luar bisa masuk. Seseorang bersurai orange kemerahan tengah membelakangi kalian tampak menggerutu melihat tumpukan yang ada di meja besar itu. Kau langsung mengenalinya sebagai Shouichi Irie, mantan teman sekolahmu juga sahabatmu saat sekolah dulu.

.

"Byakuran-san! Kau kabur lagi!"

"Eh, aku tak kabur, Cuma mau ambil marsmallow!"

"Alasan!"

"Bnar kok! Lihat aku bawa siapa!"

"Huh?" pemuda berkacamata itu melirik ke arahmu yang tadi memang bersembunyi di belakang pemilik surai putih tadi. "Y/N! Aku menunggumu sejak tadi!"

"Gyaaa! Maaf aku tersesat! Dia menolongku menunjukkan jalan hingga kemari!"

"Oh, harusnya memang aku menjemputmu tadi. Aku lupa kau buta arah."

"ENAK SAJA!" protesmu, kau kan tak sebodoh itu. "Kau sendiri manusia kikuk!"

"Heh, dasar gadis rabun!"

"Kau sendiri juga rabun tanpa kacamata!"

"Perempuan sadis!"

"Cowok suram!"

"Sepertinya kalian akrab ya?" kau dan Shouichi menoleh ke arah laki-laki bersurai albino yang tengah tertawa memegangi perutnya_ dia terlupakan karena keributan rutin yang menjadi kebiasaan kalian saat sekolah. "Pacarmu, Shou-chan?"

"AMIT-AMIT!" jawab kalian berdua bersamaan. Pemuda itu tertawa lagi.

"Kalian kompak sekali ya."

"Ah, hentikan candaan itu Byakuran-san!"

"Iya, itu tak lucu! Eh, kau belum bilang aku harus bekerja dengan siapa, Shouichi!"

"Ah, ya dengan dia ini." Pemuda itu menunjuk Byakuran. "Dia Byakuran Gesso, Primo Gesso famiglia, bossku dan bossmu juga mulai saat ini." Matamu terbelalak.

"EH? Bukannya Byakuya ato apa gitu namanya?"

"Y/N, tampaknya salah satu dari kupingmu atau ponselmu harus di bersihkan." Kau mendeathglare pemuda itu. Terkadang manusia kikuk nan suram ini bisa jadi segalak dan sesinis itu.

"Sudah-lah, mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini, Y/N-chan!"

"I-iya, Boss." Sahutmu kikuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Panggil aku Byakuran, bukan Byakuya."

"Errr, Byakuran…san… Maaf tentang yang tadi." sungguh memalukan kau sampai salah dengar nama bossmu sendiri! Kau menunduk dalam-dalam sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Angkat wajahmu." Kau menurutinya, kemudian_hanya beberapa detik_kau pun terpaku. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirmu. "Dengan begini permintaan maaf diterima."

.

Ci-ciuman pertamamu….diambil oleh bossmu sendiri! Bahkan Shouichi Irie malah terkikik di belakangmu, sumpah, setelah ini kau harus menghajar teman masa sekolahmu itu! Tapi…mungkin selama beberapa minggu kedepan kau akan terus blushing setiap ada di dekat bossmu yang ternyata lumayan mesum itu.

.

.

.

Rin : Khusus buar penggemar Byakuran! Termasuk AKU!

Sejak pertama lihat, entah kenapa aku suka ama Byakuran. Meski awalnya dia jadi penjahat namun akhirnya jadi teman yang baik toh? Sekian saja untuk chapter yang entah bisa disuka atau tidak ini.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	18. Gokudera TYL

Kau melangkah sambil bersenandung kecil melintasi koridor Vongola HQ menuju kamar sang Storm Guardian Vongola. Hari ini kau janjian akan kencan hingga malam bersama kekasihmu tercinta yang tsundere dan galak.

.

KENCAN

.

Kencan

.

Ken...

.

[Aku harus menggantar Jyuudaime ke rapat dengan salah satu famiglia ally Vongola. Kalau mau marah, salahkan turf head yang sekarang kena demam.]

.

DOOOEEENG! Lenyap sudah perasaan bahagiamu. Mau marah, nga bisa, mau protes, nga bisa karena nga ada orangnya. Pacarmu selalu mengutamakan tugas dan Vongola Decimo melebihi dirimu bahkan nyawanya sendiri! Kau pun merobek memo yang tertempel di pintu kamar pemuda bersurai perak itu dan...ada pesan lain yang tertulis.

.

[Buang sampah pada tempatnya ya, baka onna.]

"Sempat-sempatnya nulis beginian!" kau pun merobeknya lagi, ada pesan lain lagi.

[Keras kepala sekali kau ini.]

"Perduli setan!" Robek lagi.

[Kalau kau nyampah di kamarku, aku akan menghukummu!]

"Nga takut!"

[Dasar perempuan barbar.]

.

Kau pun menyambar buku memo itu dan merobek-robeknya hingga menjadi potongan kecil kemudian menginjaknya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Sambil menggerutu kau meninggalkan kamar sang Storm Guardian Vongola, tanpa menyadari masih ada satu lembar memo yang di tempel dibelakang buku memo tadi.

.

[Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku pulang setelah jam makan malam. Tunggu aku, kalau saat aku kembali kamarku kotor dan kau malah tidur maka aku akan menghukummu!]

.

.

.

~Omake~

.

Jam 10 malam, pemuda bersurai perak mendesah lelah juga memijit pangkal hidungnya saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan. Potongan kertas bertebaran di lantai, ia melirik memo yang masih tertempel kemudian mencabutnya.

.

"Baka onna itu pasti tak membacanya, atau malah memang mau kuhukum?" pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia pun melangkah ke kamar kekasihnya, memastikan apakah gadis itu masih bangun atau tidak. "Kalau kau tidur, maka akan kubuat kau besok tak bisa bangun seharian."

.

.

.

Rin : XD hahahahaha!

Entah kenapa tiap giliran Gokudera ato G otakku jadi pervert dan jahil. Padahal niatnya post bersamaan dengan fic Byakuran tapi malah salah nyamber flashdish! M-MAAFKAN SAYA!

So...MIND TO REVIEW?


	19. Hibari TYL

Menjelang tengah malam kau terjaga, matamu tak mau kembali terpejam. Kau mendesah pendek menatap langit-langit kamarmu yang samar terlihat dalam suasana remang. Tenggorokanmu terasa agak haus. Saat kau hendak turun dari ranjang untuk meraih gelas berisi air putih yang selalu kau letakkan di meja, lampu kamarmu menyala.

.

"Belum tidur?" seorang pemuda bersurai raven kini mengunci pintu.

"Aku agak haus, jadi terbangun."

"Hm."

.

Kau tak memperhatikannya lagi karena tengah meneguk air yang kini membasahi tenggorokanmu.

.

Segar dan lega "Pekerjaanmu selesai cepat kali ini?" ketika akan menghabiskan sisanya, gelas di tanganmu lenyap_tepatnya diambil. "Kyouya, aku bisa ambilkan lagi untukmu."

"Ini saja." katanya sembari meneguk habis isi gelas, bahkan dia meminumnya tepat di bagian bibirmu tadi.

"Eh...itu..." Ciuman tidak langsung.

"Kalau kau berpikir tentang ciuman tidak langsung maka buang pikiran konyol itu. Dasar herbivora."

"Huh, kau memang suka sekali merusak suasana!" dia menyeringai, entah kenapa manusia satu ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Tapi...dulu kau bilang itulah daya tarikku."

"..."

.

Memang, namun sikapnya yang selalu sinis juga adalah kekurangan terbesarnya. Kau melengos kembali naik ke ranjang_menutupi kaki hingga kepala dengan selimut, membiarkan dia mengganti pakaiannya. Dentang jam besar di lantai 1 Vongola HQ terdengar hingga ke kamarmu. Jam 12 telah berlalu, menandakan hari telah berganti.

.

"Valentine..." gumammu pelan. Masa bodoh, pemuda satu ini juga pasti hanya mengejekmu jika kau berkata ingin merayakan hari kasih sayang bersama.

"Y/N." bersamaan dengan panggilan itu, selimut yang kau gunakan tersibak. "Apa kau tak lupa sesuatu?"

"Rasanya tidak. Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai."

"Bukan pekerjaan." pemuda bersurai raven itu tersenyum tipis_mengecup bibirmu. Perlahan ciumannya makin dalam hingga kau merasakan sesuatu yang manis masuk ke mulutmu, meleleh di antara ciuman kalian.

"Coklat..."

"Buon Valentine." Bisiknya sembari berbaring di sampingmu.

"Kukira kau tak peduli." kau tak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya pura-pura cuek saat kalian bertatapan. "Lalu, kau mau apa untuk balasannya?"

"Dirimu."

.

.

.

Rin : Mohon maaf buat yang minta Hibari TYL rate M, aku nga tega menodai bulan Februari penuh aura pink ini dengan fic berdarah maupun kekerasan. Agak atau sangat OOC saat membayangkan Hibari yang romantis tapi penuntut. But yah, ini lah yang bisa kutulis. Semoga cukup memuaskan para penggemar Hibari.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	20. Verde

Kau melotot pada pintu otomatis yang terkunci dari dalam, di depannya tertempel kertas ditulisi 'jangan masuk, jangan mengganggu, jangan merusak pintu, aku sibuk' dengan huruf besar tebal dan dibawahnya tertulis dengan huruf besar yang dua kali lipat huruf-huruf tadi 'Terutama kamu, Y/N!'

.

"Oho, jadi sekarang kau mau membuatku mati bosan diluar sini?!" kau menendang pintu besi itu dan pastinya nga bergeming. Kau pernah meminjam peledak milik Gokudera untuk menghancurkannya jadi sekarang pintu ini pasti sudah dibuat 3x bahkan 5x atau mungkin lebih kuat lagi dari sebelumnya. Huh, bukan kamu namanya jika gini aja nyerah "pokoknya ilmuan jenius sekaligus nyebelin itu harus keluar!"

.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya-eh, berlebihan ya? Pokoknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu dan yang kau ambil kali ini adalah…KERTAS dan PENA! Pokoknya kau punya seribu satu akal untuk membuat ilmuan itu keluar dari labnya! Tak sampai 5 menit kau pun telah mengisi kertas itu dengan beberapa kalimat yang kau yakin akan membuat dia keluar dari tempat gelap dan suram itu. Kau memasukkan kertas itu melalui celah kecil yang sengaja dibuat Verde untuk para pembawa pesan memasukkan surat atau dokumen –sayang Cuma selebar 1mm, jika lebih mungkin kau akan memasukkan peledak mini ke dalamnya. Kau segera lari kembali kekamarmu dan tinggal tunggu reaksi darinya.

.

"Y/N APA-APAAN MAKSUD TULISANMU INI?!" baru 5 detik kau sampai di kamarmu, teriakan kesal Verde sudah menggema lewat pengeras suara. Kau pun terkikik kemudian menghitung mundur mulai 10.

.

3 Perbedaan Verde dengan Albert Einstein.

Verde lebih ganteng dan belum keriput (meski udah seumuran kakekku! XD)

Einstein udah mati sedangkan Verde bujang lapuk!

Verde punya aku tapi dia lebih milih kerjaan jadi sekarang aku mending pergi kencan dengan Lambo saja!

Ternyata kali ini pun kejahilanmu berhasil, tinggal tunggu dia datang ke kamarmu saja dan…selanjutnya? Terserah kalian berdua kan?

.

.

.

Rin : yang minta Verde siapa ya? Saking lamanya nga nulis one shoot otakku mulai berkarat. Semoga dalam waktu dekat aku ada ide buat menulis request-an kalian semua XD.


End file.
